A Pre Bedtime Ritual
by ED of Oblivion
Summary: Written for LJ's STXI Kink Meme. Spock gives Jim a tongue bath: take two. De-aged/kid!fic. Fluff.


**Title:** A Pre-Bedtime Ritual

**Fandom:** _Star Trek (XI)_

**Rating:** G (K)

**Pairing:** Kirk/Spock

**Word count:** 1,911

**Summary:** Written for LJ's STXI Kink Meme. Spock gives Jim a tongue bath: take two. De-aged/kid!fic. Fluff.

**Warnings:** Some OOC-ness, fluffy Vulcan tongue baths.

**Notes:** This is the second fill of two to a prompt on LJ's STXI Kink Meme, which asked for a feline!Vulcan-descended Spock who likes to give Kirk tongue baths. The first fill involved the two as lovers; this fill involves a caring, parental Spock and a de-aged Jim. :D

Enjoy!

* * *

_**A Pre-Bedtime Ritual**_

"_Always kiss your children goodnight, even if they're already asleep."_ –H. Jackson Brown, Jr. (b. 1940)

* * *

When Spock stepped into sickbay, McCoy was there waiting for him.

"'Bout time, Spock," the doctor greeted, not unkindly. He gestured behind him to the door he was standing in front of. "He's in there putting on his shorts. Kid insisted he could do it himself." McCoy sighed but shook his head fondly. "I'll bet you anything, though, that he comes out in two minutes asking me for help. Three-year-olds only have so much patience, you know."

Spock quirked an eyebrow, but nodded. "Indeed."

Three days before, Jim Kirk had undergone a rather interesting transformation during the _Enterprise_'s latest mission. A misunderstanding with the natives of the planet they had most recently visited had resulted in Jim's regression to a three-year-old child. As chaotic as the immediate aftermath had been, an understanding was soon reached and the natives were quick to assure the away team that the captain's condition was reversible. In the end it was really a matter of time – but that was still going to leave the _Enterprise_ without a captain for at least a week. Luckily, Jim had been left in good, caring hands: those of his friends and crew.

"Listen, Spock," McCoy said somewhat abruptly, leaning in towards the acting captain. "As… weird as this whole thing has been, I just wanted to… well, I wanted to thank you again for doing this. I mean… the kid just _hates_ those sonic showers, and since we don't have a proper tub to put him in… Well, you know."

Spock nodded, understanding what McCoy was referring to. "Of course, Doctor," he replied politely. "Jim is my friend. I am…" He paused, as if contemplating his choice of words before continuing. "I am happy to be of service in this manner."

McCoy smiled crookedly. "You sure I can't watch this time? Jim just seems so damn happy when he's through it's hard not to wonder just what goes on–"

"No, Doctor."

"…Well, could you at least tell me what's in that Vulcan saliva of yours? How the hell does it keep–"

"_No_."

"Spock, come on, I'm a doctor. I should know these things–"

"Doctor, if you are attempting to demonstrate to me that you, too, are capable of maintaining the impudence and rambunctious energy of a human child, then you are doing a very handsome job of it."

Although Spock's words were harsh, McCoy could tell they were not spoken in anger – just as his own were not. The air around Spock's expression was laced with quiet mirth, and McCoy ducked his head in order to hide his grin.

"Well, hell, Spock, you sure do know how to put an old man down."

The half-Vulcan had the decency to look somewhat flattered. "I do my best."

There was a knock and a slightly muffled, "Bones?" from behind the door.

McCoy shrugged. "Duty calls," he joked. "Be back in a sec, Spock. He's almost ready for you." With that, he turned and went through the door.

Spock waited patiently. He didn't quite understand the doctor's personal fascination on the Vulcan method of bathing; after all, many Terran species – particularly felids – bathed themselves in a similar manner. Spock couldn't understand why McCoy would possibly find the Vulcan way of cleansing oneself more fascinating, especially considering he already knew how it was done. Humans were indeed strange creatures.

He could, however, understand McCoy's earlier words – about how he'd found the practice strange at first. The doctor had initially balked at Spock's proposal when they were first discussing possible ways to bathe Jim in his state. The child, they had quickly found, absolutely detested the sonic showers, and as there was no real vessel in which to give Jim a proper human bath, their situation had quickly become stuck. In the end, Spock's offer was really their best and only option to take, and McCoy had found himself quickly relenting to Spock's logical argument. It was only after seeing the results of Jim's first Vulcan bath that McCoy appeared to change his views on the practice, but Spock felt he understood the doctor's initial apprehension. Employing one species' personal habit and practice onto another whose kind was fairly unfamiliar to the treatment was a matter in itself, and McCoy was well within his right to question it in the beginning.

But Spock would admit to himself: he was personally pleased that McCoy had given in, as he himself took as much pleasure in the bathing sessions as Jim did.

The door slid open again and McCoy slipped out, a look of fond exasperation on his face.

"He's all set for you, Spock," he said, crossing his arms. "Kid's got some energy to spare tonight, though, so have fun catching him first."

Spock carefully tightened his lips in order to prevent the slight smile that threatened to grow. "Very well, Doctor."

"Call me when you're finished and I'll get him ready for bed." With that and a parting grin, McCoy was gone.

Spock stepped through the doorway and into the spare exam room. As he had predicted, Jim was not waiting patiently near the biobed; in fact, the child was nowhere in his immediate sights. Spock quirked an eyebrow in momentary confusion before the soft sound of giggling drifted to his ear. His eyes flicked in the direction of one of the equipment cabinets and his amusement grew as he recognized the game. Silently, Spock crouched down and "stalked" towards Jim's position, moving on all fours to mimic a sehlat. The giggle sounded again and Spock "pounced," looping his arms around the now squealing figure and lifting him out of his hiding place. Jim's blue eyes shined as he squirmed in Spock's grip, naked except for a pair of black shorts over his undergarment – "big boy underwear," as McCoy usually referred to it in Jim's presence. The half-Vulcan lifted the toddler up high before letting him drop safely against his chest.

"Hello, little one," he greeted, slowly making his way over to the biobed. "Are you ready for your bath?"

Jim buried his face in Spock's shoulder. "No."

A slanted eyebrow rose. "Do you mean 'yes?'"

The boy's muffled giggle rang out. "Yes."

Spock sat down cross-legged on the biobed, settling Jim down on his lap, one thin leg on either side of his hips. The child gripped the front of his tunic and looked up at him, complete trust radiating in his bright eyes.

The half-Vulcan cupped the boy's head in his hand and leaned in to quickly touch his lips to the small cheek. "Eyes closed, Jim."

As he gently licked at Jim's cheek, the child began to laugh. Spock carefully held the boy's head still as he continued his work, slowly smoothing his tongue around the young face until he'd tended to every inch of it. Once it was, he pulled back enough to rub the back of his palm over the pale skin, smoothly working in the trace layer of saliva.

With a prompting finger to the toddler's jaw and a softly murmured, "Chin up," Spock began to clean Jim's neck. He went slowly, licking long, careful stripes rhythmically up the short expanse, so not to tickle the child too much. Nevertheless, gleeful titters reached Spock's ears, and Jim continued to squirm slightly in his lap. Spock tilted his head to rub his face against the dampened skin, escalating Jim's mirth into louder giggles. Satisfied, the half-Vulcan began licking along Jim's small shoulder, taking care as he dutifully cleaned the length of the child's arm. Halfway down, Spock lifted Jim's arm up in order to properly coat his elbow and felt something stir in his abdomen at the sound of Jim's light squeal. Once he was finished with Jim's arm and hand, Spock paused momentarily in order to reapply saliva to his tongue before moving on to the opposite side.

The reason Spock didn't allow McCoy to observe Jim's baths was not because he disliked the doctor – far from it. He would have disallowed _anyone_ from watching. On Vulcan, water was – had been – a scarce thing, regardless of the previously thriving population. As such, individuals did not have the luxury, never mind the desire, to have water baths, but considering how Vulcans had evolved, they had no real need of them. Their genes and physical traits had allowed them perfectly natural means for bathing themselves, and as time went on – mainly due to the Vulcans' dedication to emotional control – cleaning oneself, as well as the cleaning of another, became a topic only very softly spoken of. Vulcan bathing and grooming were considered very private and intimate things, especially when between a parent and child. Bathing sessions were not only meant to clean, but also to strengthen the parental bond between adults and their offspring. Spock in fact held rather fond memories of his father from when he was bathed as an infant and a young child. It was those moments that reminded Spock presently that his father, despite his natural Vulcan indifference, had cared greatly for him in his youth. He had even come to realize that his father had very likely bathed his mother in the same manner once it became clear that she could not take a Terran style bath or shower.

Spock cherished the ability to bond in such a way with Jim, and it was for that reason that he asked McCoy to leave them be.

Jim positively squealed as Spock's tongue lapped over his ribs and belly. When the time came to clean his legs, Spock carefully tipped Jim backward, almost upside-down over his lap, much to the child's amusement. Jim continued to squirm and laugh as Spock methodically swathed each of his legs with his tongue, squealing again when the half-Vulcan took his time lapping at the area behind each of his knees.

Jim slowly began to calm as Spock turned him around and bathed his back. He worked his way up, gently up the spine and over the small shoulder blades before moving higher to the child's lower hairline. Spock always did Jim's hair last, since it seemed to soothe the toddler the most. He could feel Jim relax against him as he licked gently at the short blonde hair, the short spines on his tongue combing through it like a hairbrush. He heard Jim yawn lightly and carefully turned him around in his lap so he was facing him. Jim gripped Spock's tunic loosely in his tiny hands, looking like he was slowly beginning to nod off. Spock finished carefully, not wanting to jar Jim more than he had to with his movements.

He planted a kiss on the toddler's forehead. "You are clean, Jim," he whispered. Jim made a soft, indistinguishable noise before leaning forward and essentially collapsing against him, curling up and drifting off fast. Spock slid his arms around Jim, holding the boy for a long moment before slowly standing and calling McCoy, keeping Jim cradled against his chest.

Spock watched as McCoy dressed Jim in his pajamas and carried him off to bed. Jim remained relatively asleep, opening his eyes only marginally when McCoy finally lay him down and covered him with the blankets. Spock bid him a soft "good night" as Jim cuddled into his pillow and drifted off into a deeper slumber. He exchanged the same sentiment with McCoy before finally leaving and heading off to his quarters for his own period of rest.


End file.
